Love, lies and strawberry shortcakes
by RikaKawa
Summary: L needs help on the Kira case, he decides to take a chance and call up a young woman with a past. The drama unfolds when she agrees to help, there will be love, there will be lies but most of all, there will be strawberry shortcakes...
1. Chapter 1

L Seeks Help From A…

Please note that Zora is just a character I made up for this story. She's Irish but I do not attend to offend anyone with her background. 

Zora woke up to her phone ringing wildly. She moaned and looked at her digital clock, three in the morning. She cursed and pulled herself out of bed.

Zora was a twenty-two year old Irish girl who moved to England a few years ago, she lives alone and has a history she doesn't want to talk about. By the time she got to the phone she was a zombie, she moaned as her greeting and waited for an answer.

The voice sounded like a computer voice, this voice rang a bell to her. 

"Zora?" the voice called out to her,

"Yep, who is this?" she leaned against the wall and yawned. 

"I cannot say over the phone, I need you to come over to Japan ASAP. I…I need your help" the voice said. 

"With what? Who is this?" she started to become more aware, she gripped the phone harder.

"I need you to come to Japan tomorrow, I'll send you a private jet and pay for the travel. There will be a man waiting for you, he will say…Apples" _click._

"What!" all she heard was the tone that someone hung up, she placed the phone on the hook and began to think about what to do. That voice…the computer voice, it sounds so familiar. 

She sat on her bed and decided that she'll go, she doesn't know why she wants to, she feels she needs too…

At the airport…

There was indeed a man who walked up to her and said apples. She looked at the man, he wore all black and was very old, he looked familiar as well. He didn't make her go through security, instead they went to an abandon airport and soon enough…she was in Japan. 

She hasn't been here since…then…

The man didn't talk much, which made the trip very boring on her case. She played with her long red hair most of the trip. She watched the buildings go by when she was in a limo. 

Another guy carried her bags up as the older man led her to a hotel room, one of the more fancier hotels of the city. Her heart was pounding, what was going to happen? Who sent for her? Why? The older man slowly opened the door and took off his hat like a gentle men, he didn't enter, he instead opened the door for Zora, she thanked him and slowly walked into the room.

"Law-" he cut her off,

"No, my name is L" L told her, he smiled nicely and made his way over to her. He looked the same to her after all those years, never gained a pound, still looks like he never sleeps, no socks. Same ol' same ol'

She smiled back and hugged him tightly, its been about three maybe four years since she seen him. He hugged back at equal strength and said it was nice to see her again. Watari bowed to her as she did a slight bow to him,

"Its nice to see you again young lady" he said as he made his way over to a metal tray on a glass coffee table. He slowly walked back over and handed her a glass of tea. 

"Thank you, Watari" L said and guided her to the couch. She sat with her legs under her and she always does just as L always sits on his feet. He pulled a glass of tea up onto his knee and turned the laptop towards her,

"Kira? Yeah I heard of him" she nodded as she read the information off the screen. 

"Good, so I don't have to fill you in on much details" he nodded and took a sip,

"Yeah, it kills criminals, that scares the crap out of me" she shook her head as a shiver went down her spine.

He nodded again and said he already has a suspect. She nodded and asked who it was,

"Light Yagami, son of the Chief of police" he turned to her to see her reaction, she nodded and asked,

"Let me guess, he's hacking into his dad's computer to get information?" 

"How did you?" he looked amazed, she shrugged her shoulders and said it was guess. 

"Well, yes, I have the same theory, anyway he has joined the police force and joined me to help find Kira, but I know its him" he bit the tip of his thumb. 

"So why do you need me?" she asked with a raised brow, with a sigh he replied,

"I don't want to admit this, but I need your mind set on this case, no offence of course." She nodded and didn't take it as a bad thing. 

"By the way, they're on their way here now" he added.

"What?!" she jumped off the couch and began to panic, she placed the glass of tea down nicely and asked if this was some sort of trap.

"They're not going to know who you are or your history, so from now on you'll call yourself Z. And no matter what, do not tell Light, or anyone, about your history" he stood and looked at her in the eyes. She couldn't help but to blush a little, years ago she always had a little crush on him.

"Got me?" he asked, she nodded and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door, 

"Let them in" L nodded and looked down at Z, she had a nervous look on her face as she slowly turned to the door. Waiting to see what will happen next… 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Since this is a fanfic, I'm not going to follow the story to the exact, so some characters are going to stay.

L walked over to the door and greeted Light and the rest of the Task Force.

Z stood there with a nervous look on her face as she watched one by one walk over to where she was standing. She noticed Light, he looked like a nice man as he smiled down at her. But there was something about him that sent alarms ringing mentally in her head.

"Gentlemen, this is Z. She is going to help us on this case, she is very good at reading people's actions and words, so she can easily figure out who is lying" L placed his hand on her shoulder and looked around the room as the men sat down.

"Wow, that's really neat" a young man said, he looked too young to be on this case as he sat down next to an older man that seems to be Light's father.

"I'll introduce you to her, Z, there is the Chief of the Task Force, Mr. Yagami, sitting next to him is Matsuda, behind the couch there is Mogi, next to him is Ide and Aizawa" L turned to his right side to see the last member standing there, they stared at each other for a moment until he introduced himself to her,

"And I'm Light Yagami" said Light as he stuck out his hand to her, she shook it gently with a smile and said,

"Nice to meet you, nice to meet you all"

The men nodded once and then turned to L, who was scratching his foot with his other foot,

"So now what do we do?" Matsuda asked, he looked nervous to Z, as if there's something L isn't telling her.

"Well, I want to have Z up to speed, we retrieved a couple of video messages from the second Kira a few days ago, we already went over it multiple times and had everything analyzed thoroughly. In the message, it asked if we, as in the Task Force and police, were going to join Kira's side in making the world the way he or she wants it. We were given a few days to decided, after going over the tapes, which both were responses to our decision, we said no and thus the tape in response to that was air as we planned it too." He looked down at Z to see her reaction.

"So we have two killers on the loose, one is the original and the other…a wannabe?" she placed her right hand on her hip/

"We're not to sure, either a wannabe or Kira's new partner in crime. Which I don't think is the case, to me, Kira seems to be the kind to work alone, so he or she can take all the credit once the world is the way he/she wants it to be."

Z nodded as all the new found information is burned into her brain.

"So do we have any suspects for the second Kira?" Z crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the right side.

L shook his head in shame,

"No"

Z couldn't help but to notice Light smirking,

"Are you smiling, Light?" Z took a step towards him, he looked at her in confusion and said,

"Of course not, why would I smile in a time like this?" Z was about to say something until she felt a hand on her lower back, she looked up at L who gave her a glare, she took a step back and said,

"Sorry, I've mistaken it for a smile"

"That's fine" Light smiled sweetly at her.

"So anyway" L said loud enough for the room next door to hear.

"Lower your voice for crying out loud" Z lightly hit his stomach and took a step away from Light.

"I know you all came here to talk about the case, but at the moment there is nothing new, so please return to the Task Force HQ until anything new comes about." L nodded to Watari who gave everyone a bagel.

"So you dragged us out here for nothing?" Matsuda said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"You met a new member of the team, that doesn't seem like nothing to me" Light pointed at Z, she gave a weak smile but said nothing. Light smiled at her for a moment then followed his dad out the door.

Minutes after they left, L turned to Z and said,

"I do have a suspect for the second Kira, I just couldn't say it in front of Light"

"Oh? Who is it?" Z asked with a smile on her face. For a moment L stared at her smile and couldn't speak,

"L?" she poked his stomach

"Misa Misa, I notice she is hanging around Light a lot. When I talked to her she says she a big fan of Kira and would do _anything_ for him. So I need you to start becoming 'friends' with her to get to know her and her liking for Kira better, you'll start tomorrow, I have already set up a double date" L finished in one breath.

"Date?" Z raised a brow,

"I'd suggest you get a good night sleep" L pointed to a bedroom.

"Where are you sleeping?" Z scratched the back of her neck, he smiled down at her, actually it was more of a smirk, as he replied,

"I usually don't sleep, but when I do, it maybe on the couch"

Z smirked back and said,

"Well, if you every get uncomfortable, I can always share the bed with you, just where socks when you're feet are cold"

Z didn't sleep at all that night, she couldn't get Light out of her mind. It wasn't the good 'he's on my mind' situation, no, she couldn't get that smirk of his out of her head. A smirk that would send shivers down her spine. And now she has to hang around him? She shook her head and wished she was home now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Z dressed up in a punk outfit, she tied her hair into a ponytail and began to put makeup on.**

"**Getting into character?" L walked in to the bed room with a donut in his hand. **

"**I've seen how she dresses, and from I learned you have to dress like them to keep their attention" Z looked over her shoulder and smiled. L nodded and watched her continue to work on her makeup.**

"**Can you grab me a donut?" Z asked nicely as she placed eyeliner on. L walked out and a few moments later returned, Z looked at the donut that had three bite marks on it. She looked over her shoulder and said,**

"**Really? You couldn't handle holding a donut without taking a bite for three seconds?" she smiled and took a bite. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, the same way he sits in a chair.**

"**Don't fall" Z looked at him in the mirror, he was trying to keep his balance the whole time. She smiled and went back to the lipstick. **

**Misa Misa complemented on Z's outfit, Z was mildly shapely, she has curvy hips and size C breasts. She wore baggy jeans, a long sleeve shirt with missing shoulders that was stripped with red and black. Z had a strong feeling she was just being nice, when Light agreed with her, Misa quickly grabbed his arm and gave Z a look.**

**Z held L's hand softly and looked around at her surroundings, a habit that stuck with her throughout her whole life. They decided to go eat at a small restaurant. They sat outside and ordered, Misa ordered a salad and water, Light ordered a cheeseburger with soda, L ordered cake while Z had a salad as well, she really wanted a cheeseburger, but she knew this would intrigue Misa. **

"**Are you watching your weight too?" Misa asked with a smile, Z nodded,**

"**That's good, maybe you should pass up the ranch, you're cheeks are a little too pudgy to take in more calories" Misa giggled. Z remained silent, she glared at her for a moment then turned to L,**

"**What are we doing after this?" she asked.**

"**Well, Light what do you think?" L turned to Light who was trying to keep Misa off him. **

"**I don't know, go to the park? A movie…" he shrugged,**

"**The park sounds nice" Z said, **

"**Say, why did you want to go on a double date? Its not like you" Light glared at him,**

"**Well, Z and I wanted to get out of the hotel for awhile, so we thought it would be fun to do this" L replied calmly. Light raised a brow, he turned to Z and began to ask questions,**

"**So, how long have you two known each other" he asked,**

"**For about five years, but we've been dating for about…two" Z lied,**

"**And I'm just meeting you now?" Light rested his hands under his chin,**

"**I don't like people very much, but I'm in a good mood today so that's why I'm here" she replied calmly.**

"**I see, have you worked with Ryususkai before?" Light went on,**

"**Yes, we were on one case together" Z was very close to the truth.**

"**Why are you asking her so many questions, Light? Its boring" Misa glared at Z and shook her head. Z shrugged her shoulders and didn't reply.**

"**You're right, sorry" Light nodded,**

"**Its fine, don't worry" Z smiled. Misa gave a light growl but said nothing. **

**After they ate they went to a large park and walked under the trees, Z knew Light was planning something, she could tell by his eyes…**


	4. Chapter 4

"it's a nice day" Misa walked slightly ahead and held Light's hand tightly. L and Z agreed as they also held hands, Z managed to keep her blushing under control.

"So, Maya" Light went on, Maya was an outside name Z uses lie L uses Ryususkai. Z looked over at him and asked softly,

"Yes, Light?"

"Do you have any opinions about Kira and the case in general?" Light asked,

"I mildly agree with what he's doing, punishing the evil is good but people with power always let it go to their heads, soon he'll start punishing the good for what he thinks are sins." Z replied honestly,

"For the case itself, I would feel comfortable if we talked about it away from the general public" she finished. Light nodded and looked ahead. L squeezed her hand and pulled her close. She smiled at him then looked away.

They walked in silence as they walked down a path leading into the woods.

"We're going in there?" Misa asked and stopped. She looked at the trees and panicked when she saw spider webs. Z tried not to snicker as she watched her shake, Z never had a fear of spiders, in fact she owned a pet tarantula when she was younger.

"I guess we don't have too" Light looked over at Z and L, they both shrugged their shoulders and followed them down the path they came from.

"Oh thank you Light!" Misa hugged his arm tightly and walked while shaking her hips. Z rolled her eyes and held L's hand tightly.

"Well that was a total waste of time" Z said as she walked into their hotel room, L followed close behind,

"Yes, I was hoping you and Misa would get along, but I can see this is going to be tougher than I thought, maybe we should approach this differently" L nodded and scratched the back of his neck,

"Good job on not killing her" he said with a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Z smiled and said,

"It wasn't easy, especially when she mentioned my cheeks being to pudgy"

"Oh I don't think they are" L smiled and patted her shoulder, "Now, lets have some tea and see if Light's father has any news for us" he walked over to the couch and sat, he pulled over his laptop and began to talk into the microphone.

"They'll be over in about ten minutes" L looked up as he took his shoes off.

"Better get out of this emo outfit" Z smiled and walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later, Z pulled down a new dark blue shirt, she felt a pair of eyes watching her, she turned towards to the door to see L standing in the doorway,

"How long have you been standing there?" Z pulled her shirt all the way down,

"Long enough to see your bra, that's it" L replied as shoved his hands into his pockets,

"Would you like some Green Tea?" L asked, Z slowly nodded and asked for some privacy first.

"I'll get it when I'm changed" she slowly closed the door as he walked away. She turned around and blushed madly.

About five minutes later, Z walked into the living room with a pair of jeans and a new shirt. She sat beside L and grabbed her glass of tea,

"I'm intrigued by your views on Kira, how he may let that power go to his head and then punish the good for what he thinks are sins, I never seen it that way before" L typed her opinion into a document.

"Too bad we didn't get anything out of it, God this day was terrible" she smiled and placed her glass on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door,

"Come in" L shouted, Z fixed her hair and watched Light's father and his team walk in.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, lets do this!

Mr. Yagami smiled at Z as he and his team walked in casually, L was still typing quickly as the group stood in a line and waited for him to finish. Z continued to fix her hair when she saw Matsuda. She smiled nicely at him as he studied her with a kind smile.

L looked in the corner of his eye and stopped typing when he saw her eyeing Matsuda, He sat up straight and said loud enough to break the eye contact with Z and Matsuda,

"Glad you all can make it, do any of you have anything new to add to the case?" L exited out of the document and placed his hands on his knees.

"Well, the last two days has been quiet. No criminals have been dying but as usual people are calling in saying their Kira" Mr. Yagami said with his hands in his pockets. L studied everyone and sighed,

"That's funny. Z here just came in to Japan two days ago, or at least around. If she has any connection to this then that could mean-"

"That Kira knows what's going on in the Task Force!" Matsuda interrupted with a point of his finger.

"Yes…thank you for interrupting Matsuda…Kira maybe standing by and studying Z. Trying to figure her out…So like me, she won't be going on any TVS or anything that could show her face" L said sourly, Matsuda looked down at his feet and apologized for the interruption. Z crossed her arms and thought about the case. She knew no matter what she did she was safe, what the Task Force and L doesn't know will keep her safe.

"Well, this day was a bust. You're all free to leave, we'll meet up tomorrow around the same time. Good day" L said with a wave of his hand, as the men began to leave, L noticed Matsuda smiling at Z.

"I said, good day, Matsuda" L said sourly and pointed to the door.

"Oh, right, bye Z…L" Matsuda gave a slight wave to Z and left. Outside, Z could hear Mr. Yagami talking to Matsuda about her. Before she could really make out anything they were saying, they were gone. Z stretched her arms and looked over at L who still had an unhappy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Z asked calmly, L looked over at her and placed the tip of his thumb on the edges of his front top teeth. He studied her for a moment, debating on what to say.

"Nothing, just not happy about the fact we didn't make in progress…its possible he's one step ahead of us now…along with the second Kira…" L said calmly and turned back to his laptop. Z sighed softly and looked into space.

"At least…" L began "At least we CAN say that Kira knows about you, since the killing has stopped when you arrived, it may be just a fluke however…"

"And you're sure my information is safe?" Z looked over at him with a serious look on her face. Her hands clenched and so did her teeth, her information was her past was meant to stay a secret, if Kira was to get his hands on it, she was surely doomed.

"Yes, I can positively say your information is safe" L nodded and removed his hand away from his mouth and placed it on his knee. Z's hands loosened and she sighed in relief. It was around five o' clock and they both sat there in silence. L soon broke the silence,

"Matsuda better stay focused on the case."

"I'm sure he will" Z looked over at him and smiled, L eyed her for a moment and soon went back to looking at his laptop. The phone rang a few moments later, L answered it and was surprised to hear Light's voice, he asked for Z. L looked at Z and gave her a bitter look. Z wondered who it was as L turned back to the phone and said,

"She's in the shower right now" Z blushed and wondered who it was. L soon hung up and turned to Z,

"You make friends easily, don't you?" he asked.

"Who was it?" Z honestly didn't know,

"No one important" L said as he stood, before Z could ask anymore questions, L walked into the small kitchen where Watari was sitting at and asked about dinner…


End file.
